


Modern Love Photos

by krushnicc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Happy Ending, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Multi, Photographer Castiel, Photography, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Weddings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krushnicc/pseuds/krushnicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are wedding photographers. They’re almost always together and slowly, they’ll realize that the love songs and the vows and the stories of their clients will help these two idiots realize the bigger picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. W Studios

*Bzz*. 

Castiel groans. 

*Bzz*. 

Castiel burys his head under his bed covers.

*Bzz*.

'Oh for fuck sakes-' Castiel reaches out to his night table trying to acquire his iPhone. When he felt its smooth surface, he grabs it and lures it with him under the covers. The brightness makes him hiss. 

Luke: Caaaasssieee?  
Luke: Are you busy?  
Luke: [smiling emoji]

Castiel rolls his eyes. He emerges from his covers, sits up to reply to Luke's texts. 

Castiel: Yes? 

Not even a minute pass, Luke replies. 

Luke: Call me! 

Castiel groans. He tosses his phone to the side not wanting to deal with Luke at- he looks at his alarm clock- 1 in the afternoon. He glides to the edge of his bed, sitting on the edge stretching his limbs to wake up. 

*Bzz*. 

'Alright Luke,' Castiel grumbles. He grabs his phone when he gets up and presses Luke's contact number. He exits his room to head to the kitchen and passes his passed out roommate, Gabriel, on the couch. Luke finally answers on the fifth ring. 

*'Hello my favorite sibling!'* Luke laughs. 

"I'm scared as to what you're going to ask," Castiel rolls his eyes. He turns on his coffee machine. 

*'Sheesh. It's nothing bad. I have a friend you see-,'* 

Castiel cuts him, "No Luke! Not another one of your blind dates!" Luke only laughs. "You and Michael need to stop." 

*'Oh come on! They're fun dates. You just won't give them a chance. And anyway! I have a friend who owns a photography studio...'* Castiel pauses pouring coffee and listens intently to his brother on the other line. *'He was wondering if I knew anyone that wants to be apart of their team.'* Luke pauses. *'Cassie?'* 

"I'm listening," Castiel responds and continues pouring coffee in his mug. 

*'Oh good! Anyway, I thought of my dear little brother who loves taking photos. I showed him your work and he seem- Fuckin' idiot!'* Castiel hears honks in the background. *'Agh, sorry. Anyway, he seemed to like your work.'* 

"What's their studio name?" 

*'The W,'* Luke replies and Castiel choked on his coffee, almost dropping it on the counter. His oldest brother laughs. *'So, I take it you know them...'* 

Castiel tries to get his composture back. "I love their work! They're one of the most sought after wedding photographers in the country and just the fact that every bride needs to book them months or even a year in advance to.. Wait... W Studios is a team consisting of the brothers, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran, Chuck Shirley, Jimmy and Jo Harvelle, Be-"

Luke interrupts Castiel's rambling, *'Sam is stepping down to focus on schooling. He got accepted to Standford to continure his lawyer dreams. Michael had a helping in that.'*

"Sam Winchester is quitting!?" Luke chuckles in the background. 

*'He's not quitting persay. He's just going to focus on becoming a lawyer. Anyway, do you want an interview because Dean is only holding out a special interview with you til today and I forgot to call you last week...'* Reality hits Castiel and he's suddenly irritated.

"Last week!? Today's my last day!? Luke!" Castiel raises his voice and Gabriel grumbles a little from the noise. "You knew Sam an Dean Winchester all this time and you never told me!? I, honestly, feel a little betrayed." 

Luke continues to laugh. *'Don't be dramatic, Castiel. Hahaha, but yeah, I knew the siblings for a while maybe a few months. Michael a little over a year...'* 

"A year!?" Castiel is distraught. His brothers knew the Winchesters all this time and never once mentioned to him, the one who loves and breathes photography and who admires W Studios, that they're on a buddy-buddy relationship with his idols. 

*'It slipped,'* Luke says nonchalantly. *'Anyway, Dean is waiting for ya at their studio today. We'll do dinner at dad's for a celebration as their new member! Good luck baby bro!'*

"Don't be so-" he hears a click and the line is dead. Castiel groans, puts his phone on the counter. His mind is racing, he's panicking over the private interview with Dean today. He's wondering if it is a one-on-one interview or will the whole team be there to judge his work... Oh boy... He still needs to gather his portfolio. He's thinking if he should print out more or compile it digitally... Is his portfolio book from a year ago still good? That one hasn't been updated from this year and especially his recent wedding work... 

Castiel sighs out loud and runs a hand through his hair, leaning against the kitchen counter trying to organize his thoughts. He looks at the clock as he drinks his coffee. It's one-thirty. Luke didn't even mention what time is his interview... He takes his coffee back to his room. 

Castiel takes a deep breath and stares at himself from the mirror. He squints, turns his face left and right, adjusts his tie again. 

"You'll do fine, bro," Gabriel looks up from his bowl. "Is it a modeling gig or are you meeting clients?" 

"I have an interview today with Dean Winchester," Castiel responds.

"Cool. Good luck!" Gabriel smiles, his focus back on his cereal bowl.

"They're the best photographers, Gabe! My idols! Oh my Lord they're so awesome..." Castiel turns around. "Do I look okay?" 

"Yeah, man. Now go already and impress them with your skills and *handsome* face," Gabriel winks. Castiel rolls his eyes. He takes one final glance at the mirror and mental checks the items in his backpack... Portfolio book, Macbook, Digital Portfolio, his camera, his resume, his wallet. Once he checks everything is with him, he exits their apartment and heads to his car. 

It takes Castiel an hour to get to the studio. It's close to five o'clock when he stares at the doors to W Studios. The building is two floors high. He can feel his knees turn jelly. He takes a deep breath and walks towards the door. Once inside, he's greeted by Charlie Bradbury whose bright red hair and friendly smile gets Castiel to stumble at his greeting. 

"You must be Castiel?" Charlie asks and Castiel nods. "Cool! Follow me." Charlie leads Castiel through the building. Castiel is trying to take everything in. He's passed by a bigger reception area filled with shelves and framed photos, several decorated rooms which he assumes are used for photoshoots, and maybe two or three rooms dedicated for hair and make-up.

"Dean's been antsy to meet you." Charlie says as they enter an elevator.

Castiel's eyes go wide, "I-I'm sorry. I only got the news from my brother and-"

"Hey no sweat it! Luke called and he laughed explaining to us that he forgot to mention the whole ordeal to ya." Castiel smiles a little, nodding his head at Charlie. They walk past Kevin and Chuck who are eating a sandwich. Jo waves at Charlie and greets Castiel. Castiel is looking around the space. It's spacious and bright. *'This must be where they edit...'* 

Charlie knocks on a door and a voice replies, *'Come in.'* Castiel enters nervously while Charlie holds the door out for him. As soon as he's in the room, staring at Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester sitting at a table with their laptops on each end of the table, Charlie closes the door and stands next to Dean looking down at his laptop's screen.

*'God they're even more handsome in person,'* Castiel thinks.

"Hey Castiel!" Sam who stands and greets him a smile. Dean smiles, standing up to extend his hand to Castiel. Castiel takes it and hopes his handshake is firm. "Thought we would have gone through weeks of going through submissions if you didn't show up today!" The three of them laugh. 

"Luke tells me you never knew about this meeting since it ""slipped"" from his mind to let you know," Dean jokes. 

Sam gestures Castiel to sit down. Castiel fumbles through his bag to take out his portfolio book. 

"Yeah... I'm so sorry if he told me sooner I would be here in a heartbeat!" Castiel says.. "Again I'm sorry I only brought one copy." 

Dean and Sam shake their hands to decline Castiel's offer on his portfolio but Charlie takes it. "We don't need to see your work. We're already set to hire you," Dean says. Castiel's eyes go wide, his throat dry at what he heard. 

"Wow," Charlie softly says while she looks through Castiel's photos. Castiel blushes.

"Right?" Dean nudges Charlie's arm.

"I already knew who you were as soon as your brother told us that he knew someone. I kinda freaked out a little especially he never, ever mentioned about it to us when we first met," Sam explains. 

"Yeah... I mean a little, 'oh my little brother is a photographer like you guys' would have been nice. We've been thinking of expanding our team. And we approached Luke and Michael since they have a huge network," Dean adds. "It's because of Michael that Sammy is able to continue his lawyer dreams without having to restart the program." 

Castiel wants to slap the twins later tonight. 

"I guess my work isn't that incredible to them," Castiel tried to joke. 

"Naw man. Luke and Michael talk about your skill on a really high note. Those two just have a really bad habit of letting things ""slip"" from their min-," Dean rolls his eyes. 

"Yooo, he has to be my partner!" Charlie interupts closing the black book.

Dean looks at her, smirking. "No! He's my partner. What's wrong with Lisa and Alfie?" 

"Nothing. I just want Castiel with me." Charlie shrugs her shoulders and looks at Castiel. "You'd love it on my team, Castiel. We're like super fun during weddings!" Dean sighs and Sam rolls his eyes. Castiel laughs a little. 

"Anyway Castiel, we just have some questions if you don't mind?" Sam asks.

"No, please go right ahead Sam," Castiel responds.

"Okay well first... Are you a Canon, Nikon, or Sony user?" Dean interjects, leaning towards Castiel staring at him.

"I-I'm a Canon user," Castiel replies flustered, he turns his eyes at his bag to take out his 5D Mark iii. It's an excuse to avoid Dean's pretty green eyes staring at him. 

"How many cameras do you have?" Sam asks, Castiel places his 5D Mark iii on the table. 

"I have two 5D Mark iii's and one 6D.. I also have a range of lenses." Dean and Sam nod in response. 

"Good, good," Dean smiles. "We're all Canon users here. Except Kevin who also owns a Nikon D810," Dean grunts. 

Sam and Charlie roll their eyes. "Dean is a total Canon fanboy," Charlie says. 

"Well, the D810 is a pretty good camera. It beats the mark iii in certain aspects like co-" 

Dean gasps and glares. "You take that back, Cas! I thought I could trust you!" Sam and Charlie laugh harder. Castiel blushes, mentally kicking himself for making Dean mad. Dean's face changes and laughs with Sam and Charlie, "m'kidding, Cas. I'm not that of a total fanboy." Castiel sighs a relief.

"Oh," Sam says after the laughter dies down. "Once you join our team, you can't take on your own clients meaning you're no longer CJ Photos. You are now W Studios. Your photos will always be yours however your website will now promote your new team. Your clients will also get our pricing and our treatment." Castiel nods his head. 

"And since you're my partner, you'll be meeting the clients with me and vice versa," Dean adds.

"Cas?" Charlie looks at him. Castiel hasn't said anything but has only given nods. "Is it too over-whelming?" 

"Oh.. No. I'm more than willing to give up CJ Photos. I've always dreamed to be apart of W Studios. It's not a problem to change certain things on my webpage." 

"You don't have to change much. Just gotta delete your pricing and direct clients to our webpage and email system," Sam says. "Each of us has our own personal webpage to showcase our style of shooting to the clients when they visit W Studios online." 

"It's what makes us unique from other studios!" Charlie chuckles. "We still keep our individuality intact while working as a whole." 

"We'll be needing your resume and we'll need you to fill out paperwork to finalize your employment with us. Just for the records and for payroll. Oh! We'll also take your headshots today to introduce you on our blog and social media accounts if that's cool?" Dean closes his Macbook and smiles at Castiel who turns a little red again under Dean's gaze.

"Ye-Yeah no problem. I have nothing else to do today except dinner with my family..." Castiel says. 

"In that case," Dean stands and walks towards Castiel and places a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Welcome to the team, Cas!" 

Sam is beaming at Castiel and Charlie winks at him. Castiel blushes, not from Sam's smirk or Charlie's excitement, but from Dean freaking Winchester touching him and not even moving his hand from his shoulder even when he stood up. When Dean squeezes Castiel's shoulders, Castiel could very much just faint. 

\- 

"There's our wonderful and fa-" Michael and Luke said at the same time before getting interupted with Castiel's glares. 

"What's the sour mood?" Michael asked.

"Dean didn't accept you? Why that little je-" Luke chimed in.

Castiel drops his bag on the couch. "You never told them about me!? Not even once to say, 'yeah we have siblings and one of them is a freakin' photographer' like honestly!?" Their father watched the exchange from an arm chair, sipping on his mug of root beer. 

"If it makes you feel any better, we didn't mention that Balthazar is our brother." Luke shrugs. 

"Or Anna is our dearest sister," Michael adds.

"Oh... How about Uriel is our uncle?" Luke continues.

"Hm. Maybe even mention that our mother is Catherine Louise," Michael looks at Luke. 

Castiel groans. "You two are insuffarable. I swear..."

"Oh little brother. We just don't mention these things unless someone asks," Michael puts his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Luke and I don't brag..."

"We brag about ourselves though," Luke jokes. "Kidding. Sorta... But we do boast when someone asks. Some of our clients have asked if we were related to Balthazar since he somewhat has our resemblance." 

"John asked about you," Michael tries to comfort Castiel. "Milton as well. And when we answer the questions, we always have such high praise for our dear little brother and his creativity." 

"Still... I could have been part of W Studios many months ago!" Castiel whined. "But it's okay. I'm part of it now..." Castiel's dad, Raphael, stands from his seat and walks towards Castiel. 

Michael hugs him first and Luke whoos, throwing his fist in the air. Raphael hugs both his sons and says, "That's incredible, Cassie. I'm proud of you! I bet your mother is too!" 

"Cassie is now a world-renowned photographer!" Luke laughs, smacks Castiel's back. 

"I sorta have been world-renowned... I did travel to Europe four times for a wedding..." Castiel whispers. "But thank you, Luke fo-" Michael clears his throat. "And Michael...for mentioning me to Dean." 

"No problem, little bro!" Luke winks. "I can't believe he took me seriously!" He laughs out loud and Raphael smacks the back of Luke's head. "Ow, dad!" 

"I can't believe I take you seriously sometimes," Raphael deadpans. Michael and Castiel laugh. 

The Novaks have their dinner and one by one they say their goodbyes to each other and to their dad. Castiel returns home a little after ten p.m. Gabriel is watching Naturally when Castiel enters their apartment. He pauses his show and turns around to greet Castiel, asking him how the interview went. Gabriel invites him to some beer and take-out but Castiel thanks him to rest. His head is still spinning from the new changes in his life. 

-

*Bzz.*

Castiel tosses to his right side.

*Bzz.* 

Castiel half opens his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness.

*Bzz.*

He groans. 

*Bzz.* 

'Who the fuck is calling at this hour...?' 

*Bzz.* 

He's blinded by his screen and fumbles a little trying to swipe 'Answer.' 

"He-hello?" His voice is deep and cracked. Castiel rubs his eye. 

*'Hey, Cas.'* It's Dean... Castiel is suddenly wide awake and sitting upright on his bed. 

"Oh. Hello Dean. Wh-what's wrong?" 

*'Hey man. I'm sorry I'm calling so late but I was wondering if you could help me out later at 8 AM...?'* Castiel looks at his alarm clock. It's currently 4:47 AM. *'Manuel just called me and needs us to shoot something for his magazine. I know it's last minute but everyone else is too dead to answer my call...'*

"Uhm, yeah. I can help you. In studio right?" 

*'Yep. One and only. And thank you so much! Sorry if I woke you up...'* Dean chuckles awkwardly. 

"Oh no.. I'm uh... Up editing anyway," Castiel lies. 

*'No need to try and make me feel less guilty, Cas. You were asleep. I know your voice....'* There's an awkward pause, Dean clears his throat. *'I mean I just know the difference between 'I-was-sleeping-now-I'm-awake' voice and 'I've-been-awake-for-12-hours-please-help' voice.... Anyway, see you later! Thanks again!'* 

"No problem, Dean. See you.'* Castiel ends the call. He lays back down again, groaning. He has to wake up again in less than four hours.


	2. M&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel thought he was just gripping lights for Dean but Dean had other ideas what Castiel is suppose to grip today.

Castiel alarm went off at 6:45 AM - he very much wanted to shut it up and bury himself further in his covers. But he has to get up. It takes an hour to get to the studio and Dean is counting on Castiel to be there... To assist... To be his /partner/. 

Before Castiel was able to shut his alarm, someone loudly knocks on his door. "Castiel, for the love of Jesus Christ, please shut your fuckin' alarm. Oh my god.." Gabe yells, Castiel couldn't help but laugh a little. He shuts his alarm and stretches his arms as he rises from the bed. "Thank you!" Gabe yells behind the door. 

When Castiel walked in to the studio, he was greeted by Charlie with a groan whose head was resting on her arms folded on the table. Castiel waved to Charlie and gave her a cup of coffee. Charlie half-smiled and raised her cup as gratitude. Dean was setting up lights and moving around the space, Castiel holding out Dean's coffee cup in the air. 

"Dean?" Dean stops moving the light stands and looks at Castiel, too cheery at ass o'clock in the morning but Castiel couldn't help but smile a little back. 

"You're a gift, Cas," Dean raised his cup towards Castiel as gratitude and took sips. "Do you happen to have sugar and cream on ya? I like my coffee sweet because I'm a sweet-ass guy," he winks and Castiel tries not to blush. 

"No you're not," Charlie grumbles. Castiel digs through his messenger bag to give Dean a stirrer and several cream and sugar packets he snagged at the coffee shop.

"Charlie hates mornings," Dean rolls his eyes. He heads for the table Charlie is resting her head on and re-prepares his cup of coffee. "Sometimes I wonder how Alfie and Lisa survive with Charlie during the early morning wedding prep..." 

"I have a full six hour sleep because I'm notified before hand of the schedule!" Charlie glares. 

"Manuel just messaged me last night! I'm sorry I interrupted your League championship!" Dean reaches both his hand and ruffles Charlie's hair. Charlie tries to shoo Dean's hands but has had no luck trying to block his ridiculously fast hands. Castiel stands by to watch while drinking his coffee, he laughs to himself watching Charlie and Dean bicker and fool around like siblings. 

"Sometimes I wonder if Charlie is a half-sister of yours, Dean-o," a deep voice with a British accent spoke. Castiel jumped a little and looked to his right, seeing a tall and tanned man standing next to him. The mysterious man, Castiel thought must be Manuel, took his shades off and put it on the top of his head. He walks towards Dean and Charlie, who is currently in a headlock by Dean. "Many thanks again for accommodating me for such a short notice!" Dean lets go of Charlie and hugs Manuel, patting each other's back. 

"Man, you know I'd drop anything to help ya out!" Dean's arm around Manuel's shoulder and leads him to the shooting space. "So, are you thinking a white backdrop or a gray backdrop?" Charlie returns to sleeping, coffee cup in hand. Castiel still stands just watching, sipping coffee every now and then. 

"Let's go with white," Manuel says. "The models will be ready in an hour. There's three of them. Remember Benny? He's the male model today."

Dean laughs out loud. He wips the tears from his eyes. "Benny /is/ modeling?" 

Before Manuel could reply, another deep voice but with a Southerner accent booms through the space and Castiel turns around to see a man similar to Dean's height but a little muscular stature leaning against the open door frame, arms crossed smirking at them. "Laugh all you want, brother. But my pretty face obviously attracts... Besides, Manuel here swears you could have modeled too but you chose the other side." Dean quickly walks towards the man, who Castiel assumes is Benny. Dean and Benny hug a little tighter than Manuel and Dean did. 

They're walking together towards Castiel and Castiel smiles at Benny. "Benny, Castiel. Castiel, Benny." Castiel extends his right hand and Benny shakes it. "He's my new partner." 

"Nice to meet ya, Castiel. Nice name too. Don't let Dean boss you around - you can very much boss him around too, he's very submissive." Dean shakes his head and hangs his head in shame. Benny winks and Castiel didn't know how to respond so he just awkwardly laughs and coughs. Benny laughs a hearty laugh. He moves on to converse with Manuel leaving Castiel and Dean standing next to each other, their shoulders touching and Castiel tries not to think too much in what Benny had said. Dean nudges his arm against Castiel and Castiel looks at him, furrowed eyebrows. 

"Ready for your first day?" Dean beamed. Castiel smiles wide and nods his head. 

"Do you want me to grip? I noticed you didn't finish setting up some of the lights. Are you going for a three-light set up with a beauty dish at the center or four point set up with light strips on one side or-"

"You're shooting, I'm gripping," Dean grins. Castiel's eyes go wide. 

"Wha-Dean... I'm not ready. Manuel is obviously a loyal client. I can't fuck this up. I'm sorry I just-"

Dean shakes his head, laughing. "Cas, you're not gonna mess up trust me. Manuel knows who you are. You shot his friend's wedding two years back. Plus, this is not Vogue Italia... This is just for Manuel's online fashion magazine. So, don't sweat it, alright?" Dean places a hand on Castiel's back then he smacks it, pushing Castiel forward. "Now go over there and talk to Manuel like he's your client while I finish the four light set-up." 

Castiel gulps as he walks to Manuel who was still conversing with Benny. "..idea is to embody the spirit of GAP and how it looks great for an everyday look." 

"Excuse me," Castiel tilts his head to the left. Manuel turns around, smiling at Castiel. "Good morning, mister Manuel. I'll be your photographer today. I-I hope you don't mind. My name is Castiel." 

Manuel waves his hand. "No need to call me 'mister,' sounds way too formal for my taste. Pleasure is all mine, Castiel. And I, honestly, don't mind that you're taking the photos today. I'm actually a fan of your work. You don't happen to recall Meghan and Trent Gages do you? You shot their wedding and their photos turned out so beautifully." 

Castiel blushed. "I remember them. They're such an energetic couple. I'm actually flying back to Washington this December to shoot their maternity for their first child." 

"They're expecting?" 

"Oh...Shit.. Uhm, excuse my language... Please keep it between us til they post the photos! I forgot that they're keeping it a secret!" Castiel fidgets while Manuel laughs. 

"No worries, Castiel," he winks. 

Castiel clears his throat. "So, uhm. What's your vision for today's shoot?" 

As soon as Dean finished setting up the light set up (two strip light boxes on one side of the model, a beauty dish above, and a 22" rectangle light box below aimed towards the model), Castiel began shooting Benny first. 

Manuel's concept was to showcase GAP's Spring and Summer look for his latest issue for May. GAP had contacted him in April for a 10 page spread in his online magazine, M&M. He had to write about GAP, interviewing the head designer of the Spring and Summer line and showcasing the pieces they had sent to Manuel's office. Manuel showed Castiel and Dean photos of the clothing pieces - most were colorful prints of floral and shape patterns. Manuel shared his pleasant experience with the fabric and wearing some of them feeling comfortable and pieces cool enough to layer during the summer temperature.

Castiel shot an assortment of full body shots and some medium shots. He worried that maybe Manuel may not like some of the shots where the shorts were the prominent feature in the frame or Benny's face not seen but his smile and his mint button-up as a close-up but his worries soon disappeared when each 'out-of-the-box' shot Castiel made was well-received with 'yes!' and 'that's it!' from Manuel.

When the two models walked-in, Castiel finished Benny. He went straight to shooting each girl's solos in their different looks. Then combined both girls followed by the three models posing together. Lauren, the brown-haired, girl is Castiel's favorite who could easily switch up from fierce to flirty and laughing in mere seconds. Castiel noted how fluid her body movements were and how subtly she changed after each shutter click. Kasidy, a blonde, was stiff at first but slowly eased in when Castiel kept assuring her she was doing great and she is. Her expressions are not as smooth as Lauren but her 'broken doll' posing is flawless. Castiel loves it when Kasidy would pose awkwardly compared to Lauren's straight to the point poise. Their contrast together and with Benny made the group shots Manuel's absolute favorite. 

Castiel's favorite shots were:  
\- Benny, wearing a mint colored button-up paired with slim straight light colored jeans, standing between Lauren and Kasidy, his hands in his pockets with thumbs out. Kasidy, wearing a yellow and light blue floral print dress, is holding on to Benny's arm as she bends back to reach for her heel and she's looking at it. Lauren, wearing pink knee-length and a textured gray tee, has her head on Benny's shoulders and she's holding her converse on the side.

\- Kasidy, taller than Lauren because of her heels, rests her head on Lauren's head while Lauren rests her head on Kasidy's shoulder and they're arm in arm. Kasidy, wearing a light purple skirt with black and floral patterned tights finishing it with a pink flowy tank top, is laughing looking at the camera. Lauren, wearing a light green flowy tank top and dark skinny jeans, is smiling with her eyes closed. 

\- Benny, wearing a yellow and gray shirt and a gray cap, has his hand half way formed as a fist near his chest aligned below his chiseled jaw and has a smirk on his face. 

The shoot finished close to lunch. Manuel chose his favorite shots and left after handing over a check to Dean. Lauren and Kasidy left with Manuel, Benny stayed behind to help disassemble the lights and the stands, while he and Dean updated each other about their lives. Charlie hasn't woken up yet. Dean said to leave her alone til maybe when they're closing up the studio. Castiel raised an eyebrow as Dean continued to help Benny break down with a smirk on his face. Castiel went to another room after the shoot and lunch with the crew to back up today's work and start to work on the chosen photos. 

Castiel loaded his shots from today to the skydrive and his internal drive and for extra reasons, he backed it up in his external drive. Because of Dean's flawless set up and Manuel's models having near perfect skins, editing 14 photos were a breeze to Castiel. He didn't realize how much time passed til Dean cleared his throat and he jumped a little before turning around.

"Hey, Cas... Taking a break every now and then is okay, you know? Manuel doesn't need those til the weekend," Dean shrugged. Castiel looked at his computer's time: 3:34 PM. Dean leaning on his head on his hand on the edge of Castiel's cubicle. "You're speedy, aren't ya?"

"Your light set up is wonderful. The light fall-off and spread is balanced for each photo and it's great...Look great." Castiel smiles at Dean, who smiles back at him. 

"I don't know... The photographer today was really good. He really knows how to pose people." 

Castiel blushes a little and Dean couldn't help but think how adorable Castiel looks flustered when people compliment him. 

"Thank you, Dean. Where's Benny?" 

"Oh. He went home. Modeling is a tiring job apparently," Dean jokes. They laugh together and then Kevin interrupts them asking for Dean's approval on a wedding highlight video he's been working on for days. Dean excuses himself and Castiel goes back to his work. He's looking through the set, making sure he hasn't missed anything to retouch or recolour or make sure the exposure is just right. By the time Castiel reaches the 30th photo, Charlie's yawns near his cubicle snaps him from his concentration. 

"Hey Charlie. Sleep well?" 

"So-so but when you have Dean around, you really can't sleep well. That fucker will annoy you to wake up!" Charlie rolls her eyes. She stretches some more, making eye-contact at Castiel who stares back. "How was the shoot?" 

"Great," Castiel replies and points at his screen. "I'm almost done editing too. Dean really knows how to set-up his lights. He's so good at it..." 

Charlie laughs and Castiel cocks an eyebrow raised at Charlie. "Sounds a bit like a 'senpai notice me' praise there, Cas."

"A what?"

"Nothing, Cas... I'll let you get back to work. I gotta edit a wedding .. See you on the flipside!" Charlie disappeared behind her cubicle and left Castiel back to finishing his edit.

-

Dean's favorite shot was Castiel smiling sheepishly at his camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! It's just a photoshoot fun... Next chapter is about... not sure... hahaha... 
> 
> Again, all mistakes are mine. Hopefully there's not too many o_o

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this :D 
> 
> I've been wanting to write about these two dealing with my profession as a wedding photographer. It's a slow build of their relationship... There's a butt-load of Supernatural characters that will pop in and out... And it's a totally happy fic... not much angst, I promise ;) (maybe..) 
> 
> Anyway, ALL mistakes are mine as I don't have a BETA and if you wish to help out - please don't hesitate to give me honest critique and help me with my grammar and spelling errors as English is not my first language. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
